


Stay close to me

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art, Canon Compliant, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: The world starts to come alive when you stay close to me.Мир оживает, когда ты рядом.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145255
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu визуал G-T 2021





	Stay close to me

**Author's Note:**

> Автор работы (art by) — [Darwh](https://darwh.carrd.co/).

[Полноразмер | Full size](https://i.imgur.com/fzHBVfY.jpeg)


End file.
